The PPG's Dirty Little Secrets
by FattySkeleton
Summary: What Happens When Boomer Suggests The Idea To Go To The Ppgs House? Well You Find Out What Kind Of Girls The ppgs are. and what bill the boy's do With This Knowledge? Horrible Degrading Things. And The Girl'll Love It All. tradianal pairings. reveiw
1. the idea

'I don't own anything'

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW MY STORIES THEN I DELETE THEM! ALL OF THEM!

Some where in the city of Townsville a strange chain of events was about to start.

Boomer was struck with genius! He had the best plan ever!

"Hey, Brick, Butch, why don't we just go to their house?"

The boys looked at their brother like he was a total stranger.

"T-that could work!" shouted Brick. "We could wait till they go to sleep and kill them!"

"You're right." Muttered Butch. He was already imagining strangling Buttercup.

Boomer smiled. For once he had gotten a good idea.

That night three teen age boys hovered out side of the Powder-Puff Girls windows.

"All right," said Brick, "go hide in their rooms and don't start till you know that they are a sleep and don't make any noise."

The other two boys nodded their heads and they all slipped into the girl's rooms.


	2. The slave

'I don't own anything'

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW MY STORIES THEN I DELETE THEM! ALL OF THEM!

Boomer's POV

Wow. There were a lot of stuffed animals. . . . Perfect!

I wiggled into the giant pile and waited for Bubbles to come in.

The moment I thought that the door opened and in walked Bubbles.

In a towel.

I stared at her as she closed and locked her door. The moment that the 'click' sounded the towel dropped. My eyes travel the way up her body as she walked to her dresser. She reached into the top drawer and pulled out a shoe box.

She walked to her bed and sat Indian style on it. I nearly poked a hole threw my jeans when I got that view.

She opened her shoe box and pulled out two clothes pins.

'What she going to do with-?!?'

She put one on each of her nipples. She shuddered. I shuddered, that was really hot.

She reached back into the shoe box and brought out a little light blue leather dog collar. Which she put on her neck.

Her face was getting red and she was starting to breath harder and harder. She got off of the bed then got down on her hands and knees on the floor. She started to walk around on her hands and knees. She reached under her bed and brought out a little horse whip. She struck her ass once and withered her body like a snake.

"Oh," pant, pant, "Master I've been a bad girl." Slap! The whip hits her other cheek. "Please punish me!" Slap! "Hit me!" Slap! "Make me be a good girl!" Slap! Slap! Slap!

Bubbles, really in the spirit of things now, jumps back on to the bed. She reaches in to the shoe box and brings out a dildo. But in stead of thrusting it in to her dripping cunt she inserts it into her mouth!

She sits on her heels with her legs spread as she sucks the light blue dildo. She plucks the clothes pins still clamped on her nipples with one hand as the other brings the whip down onto her wet cunt.

She starts to hit harder and twist her nipples, the dildo muffling her groans and moans of pleasure.

She grows frenzied and I can tell that she is close to an orgasm. She brings the whip down one more time and I hear her muffled scream of pleasure.

She falls back onto her bed, spitting out the dildo. She unclips her now bright red nipples and tosses the whip aside. She unfastens the blue dog collar and lets it fall to the floor.

She slowly climbs under the covers and turns off her lamp, putting the room in darkness.

I slowly climb out of the pile of stuffed animals and float out the window. A raging hard on the only evidence that I had been in the seemingly innocent room.


	3. the size queen

'I don't own anything'

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW MY STORIES THEN I DELETE THEM! ALL OF THEM!

Butch's POV

I don't know why this girl had a couch in her room but it made a great hiding place.

I waited for Buttercup to come back from where ever she went.

Maybe 2 minutes later the door slammed open and in ran Butter-butt. She was clutching a bag to her chest and seemed really exited about something.

She sat on her bed and took whatever it was out of the bag. A box.

She began to tare it open, then stopped and ran toward the door she locked it and started to strip.

In a matter of seconds I was watching her ass and tits bounce around as she ran back to the box.

"They finally got a larger size!" she quietly shrieked. In her hand was a dildo, about as thick as her wrist and 10 inches long. So it was 2\3's my size.

She smiled and I heard her whisper "This is going to be a good stretch."

She put the put the dildo down and reached under her bed. She brought out a long box and placed it in front of her. She took the lid off and looked at the inside.

Dildos. Four dildos in a row from size, smallest to largest.

She grabbed the smallest and thrust it into her moist pussy. She thrust it in and out. Her breathing began to grow uneven as her cheeks grew red.

She took the smallest out and reached for the two middle sizes and thrust both of them in gasping.

I couldn't help but stare at her pussy as she thrust those two dildos in and out.

She pulled them both out as she reached for the last one in the box. She shoved it in and whimpered. I could tell that this one rubbed her G-spot.

She started to make little meowing sounds with each of her thrusts now, her legs twitching.

She pulled this one out after only a few thrusts, anymore and I knew that she would come.

She clutched the new dildo in her hand and gently worked the head into her now gushing pussy. She clutched the base with both of the dildo with both of her hands and gentle laid back. She held her breath and thrust.

She came. She muffled her scream by biting her lips. I knew that her eyes must have rolled back into her head.

When she was done she rolled onto her side I watched the dildo squeeze out of her pussy.

She reached and turned off her lamp not even bothering to cover up. The room was plunged into darkness and I heard her breathing slow. She was asleep at once. I hovered out the window and went to find some place to get rid of my hard on.


	4. the 'public' pleasure

'I don't own anything'

IF YOU DON'T REVIEW MY STORIES THEN I DELETE THEM! ALL OF THEM!

Brick's POV

I hid in her closet. I hoped that she wouldn't need to get into it. I would have to destroy the plan if she did.

I waited for about 4 minutes before she walked into her room and locked her door.

She dropped her bag on to the floor and walked to her bed. She laid spread eagle on her bed and I heard her moan.

"I didn't orgasm yet!" she said exasperated. From my hiding place in her closet I raised my eyebrows in question. 'What?'

She turned onto her back and raised her legs in the air. She slipped her skirt off, pulling her legs to her chin.

Blossom wore a hot pink thong under those school mar skirts. Who knew?

She pulled the thong off too and I was starting to get turned on. By a Power-Puff Girl. Oh, the insanity!

A moan brought my attention to the smoking hot creature on the bed. She was pulling a vibrator out of her soaked pussy. She had gone out with that thing inside of her!?

She started to rub her clit with the vibrator, moaning and biting her lips.

She stripped off her shirt and I stared at her breasts for a good minute before I noticed the other two vibrators taped to her nipples.

She was rubbing faster by now and I noticed that she had her head turned and was staring at something.

I reluctantly pulled my eyes from her body and turned to see what she was staring at.

A mirror.

She was staring at herself in a mirror. Watching her very own moves as she pleasured herself. That thought almost made me jack off then and there.

She kept rubbing herself until she made eye contact with herself. She came.

She didn't make a sound, she was completely silent. The only reason I noticed was that I had been watching her veerrryyy closely.

She laid there for five minutes before she could gather the strength to move. She removed all of the vibrators and crawled under the pink comforter and flipped her light switch.

I waited for her breathing to become constant and flew out the window. I need to get rid of this hard on before my balls explode.


	5. getting the girls

I own nothing.

Bubbles POV

"O.K. girls, let's go home." Said Blossom

We had just finished beating up the weird slug thingy that had been attacking the town. "Come on Blossy! Let's go beat someone up! I'm still hyped!" yelled Buttercup.

"Don't call me Blossy!" shrieked Blossom.

"Girls, let's not fight each other. You always tell us to stay focused, Blossom!" I interjected, trying to stop the fight.

"I agree. You should have been focused." Said a voice above me before I felt water being dumped on me. I started to drop from the sky, the wind blowing up around me. I reached, from female instinct, for my skirt so it wouldn't blow up and flash my panties.

I dropped for a few feet before a pair of really strong arms caught me in a princess hold. I was dazed from the drop so I didn't recognize the face before it was too late.

"BOOMER!" I shrieked. I tried to punch him, but he only laughed at me.

"That won't do anything Boobles, I dumped antidote X on you. You're weak as a normal human now."

I yelled in anger and struggled, chanting, "LET GO, LET GO, LET ME GO!"

"Look down Boobles, do you really want me to let go?" I looked down and saw the ground flash below me, I gave a high pitched 'eep!' and burrowed into his arms shivering. I had never been afraid of heights before.

When I had calmed down I asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, yeah I'm exposed to do this!" he said, he juggled me around so that he held me in one hand while he reached into his pocket with the other hand, he brought out a blue silk ribbon. He handed it to me. "Put it on." He said.

"What?"

"I said put it on." He said with more force.

"No."

"Put it on or I let you plummet to the ground and go splat."

I put it on. We were silent for the next couple of minutes. I felt him slow down.

"Here we are! You can take the blind fold off now."

I took it off to see a living room with cave walls. There were three red, blue, and green bean bags. "Where are we?"

"Home!" he said happily. "Now before we begin let's get you changed. Go farther down into the cave. There is a spring, go take a bath. I'll get you something to wear." He said to me smiling.

I looked at him. "What's your game? You cripple my powers, kidnap me, blind fold me, threaten my life, then you tell me to go take a bath in YOUR home, and get me some clothes. WHY?!"

"Because dry antidote X smells like rancid parrot shit." He stated still smiling at me. "Now, go get naked my little slave or do you want me to strip you?" he said raising a blond eyebrow at me.

I 'eep'ed again and ran down the cave. It wasn't until I was submerged in the water that I realized that he had called me 'slave'.

Buttercup's POV

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed beating Butch's chest as he flew away from the slug monster with me in is arms.

"Nah, I like where you are, Butterbutt." He smirked down at me. I punched him in the face.

"OW! MY HAND!" I yelled. Dang, that hurt. Butch's face looked worried for a millisecond before he started to laugh in my face. "You should pick on people your own size." He chortled. I pulled my other fist back to punch him again. He caught it.

"Let me go." I growled.

"Hmmmmm, no."

I gave a wordless shriek in anger.

As we flew away me fuming in anger in his arms I thought I heard him mutter "She'll be a screamer."

But I must have imagined it.

Blossom's POV

I didn't make a sound, didn't even struggle. From this height, if he dropped me and let me fall I was dead. No ifs ands or buts about it.

"Not going to fight 'BLOSSY' do you want to be in my big, strong, manly arms?" he said leering at me.

I gave him a cold look, "I would rather be on the ground rubbing your face in to the asphalt, but it seems since you cheated and jumped me that won't be happening."

He looked at me then started to laugh his ass off. "Man, if I didn't know better I would think you're this cold a bitch naturally!"

"How would you know better Brick." I said stiffly.

He looked me up and down and I restrained the urge to slap him.

"Oh, I know how hot you can be Blossy. I know."

A/N Hey Ya'll! (I'm from T E double N E double S double E TENNESSEE! So I can say that.) I want you to review and tell me what you think. Burn me if you want but I want some feed back mmm-k. read my other stories to! They're not all that bad. Are they? I don't know read and review!

Please? T-T


	6. KRACK!

I own nothing.

Bubble's POV

What. Is. This.

I stood there staring at the cloths and the note that was there with them.

'Wear alla them Boobles'

With Hate

Boomer aka 'Master'

I looked at the 'cloths' again. It was a black leather slave outfit with a collar and leash. It had a thong bottom and looked like it was a little too small. But they were exposited too be a little small. And I bet it would feel really good to have on. . . .

Wait.

Am I really going to put this ON!

Well, if I put it on and go along with it maybe I can get out while he is distracted by the goodies!

I might even be able to keep the outfit!

I shimmied into the tight leather and latched it all into place. I looked into the mirror and lovvved how I looked! It was so hot!

I gathered my confidence and walked back to the main room. As I stepped into the living room I got another shock.

Boomer. In. A. Tux. With. A. Horse. Whip. On. A. Leather. Arm. Chair.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

Horny.

Wet.

God.

He smirked at me and motioned me toward him. "Come here slave."

My mind went blank.

I think I started to drool.

Boomer's POV

I think she started to drool.

Why did that turn me on? Oh, well!

"Come." I demanded in a low voice.

She did, with glazed over eyes she strode towards me with long steps. Every time she took a step, the outfit slide over her body and squeezed her boobs.

I think I started to drool too.

She now stood before me, her eyes still glazed over.

"Sit on my lap."

She did.

Damn! I breathed out slowly as she put her beautiful ass on my thighs.

"Spread your legs." I said praying she would do it. She did.

I gently put one of my hands on her left thigh and slid it up her leg getting closer to the appendix of her thighs. She shivered on my legs. My hard-on got harder.

I abandoned going slow and just grabbed her boobs through her outfit. She gasped. Then she moaned.

"Master" she moaned gasping and going red.

THAT REALLY TURNED ME ON.

I think went into 'Master Mode' then.

"Lay across my knees."

She quickly did what I told and I felt her breasts press into my thighs, pulling another gasp from my lips.

I steeled myself and brought the whip down on her shivering ass.

Bubble's POV

KRACK!

I gasped and wiggled over Master Boomers knees as the pleasure/pain of the whip on my butt. I felt my pussy grow wetter.

Krack!

I gasped again as the whip stung my butt. Ouch. It hurt more when Master Boomer did it. It was so good!

Krack!

Oh! It feels so good.

Krack!

"ugh!"

Krack!

"B-boomer!"

Krack! Krack!

"Call me master, slave.'

Krack!

'Master, I c-can't take anymore." I moaned.

Krack! Krack! Krack!

"Let's see shall we?"

KRACK!

With that last slap I came. Convulsing on his thighs. Gripping them in pleasure. I screamed in pleasure for the first time.

A/N Hey!


	7. the roof top

I own nothing.

Buttercup's POV

We reached our destination apparently. He stopped above the building where the Rowdy-Ruff Boys had beaten the crap out of us until Blossom had found out what their weakness was.

"Going down memory lane?" I said snidely, as I looked back at his face. He smirked at me with a look in his eye that I REALLY didn't like. "I guess you could say that."

He dropped me on the roof and I landed right on my ass.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!?" I yelled as I turned to where he had landed.

Holy. Horse. Meat.

He stood there with his hands on his hips smirking at me as 'Little Butch' pointed straight at me.

He was HUGE! I started to get wet just looking at that loooong cock!

No! Don't get drawn in, Buttercup! Fight the urge! You are not a bitch in heat, drawn to the biggest piece of meat you can find! You are better than Butch! You. . . .Will . . . .Not . . .JUMP BUTCH!

Butch's POV

She didn't move after she saw me. But her eyes did grow bigger until I thought that they were going to pop out of her head. She appeared to be having an inner struggle between her libido and her common sense. Her libido won.

She jumped at me so quickly that I thought that her powers had come back. I was flat on my back before I could even raise a hand to stop her.

She was sitting on my chest, her back facing me as I felt her stroke my cock. I did my best to look calm, cool and collected.

Sadly, I failed miserably when I felt her teeth nibble the head of my cock. My breath rushed out of my lungs. I really wanted to be back in control but I couldn't really do anything with her crotch over my face as she began to lick, nibble and just plain torture my dick. I couldn't even eat her out! She still had her shorts on. Damn!

Suddenly I remembered that I was a Rowdy-Ruff Boy. We took what we wanted and I wanted a taste of the sweet ass and cunt that ButterButt was waving over my face. To hell with her shorts!

I used the most concentrated beam off light that I could to slice threw her green jean shots and learned that for whatever reason she wasn't wearing underwear. I heard her grunt my cock head now entirely in her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her down to my face. I heard her squeak as I pulled her down and couldn't help but give a remark, "Oh yeah, you're going to be a screamer."

She took my dick out of her mouth and I knew she was about to say something. She never got a chance. I licked the lips of her cunt and she moaned. Helped on by that delicious sound I slid my tongue deeper into her wet pussy.

She started to struggle to get away, gasping for air.

Heh. This'll teach her to tease a Rowdy-Ruff Boy. I used my free hand to spread the lips of her pussy and gave her a long, hard lick.

She screamed.

Knew it.

Buttercup's POV

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Huff, huff, huff."

I was boneless. I lost my will to move, nothing could have motivated me to move.

"Now to put it in."

Except that.

I crawled off of Butch and scrambled backwards until I hit the edge of the building. I looked around frantically. The only way off the building is behind Butch!

I gathered my courage and stood up and ran for it.

I didn't stand a chance.


	8. the movie

I own nothing.

Blossom's POV

A movie. Of all of the places he could have taken me, he took me to a movie.

"Do you want to see the thriller or the action movie?" he asked me.

I stared at him and said, "Are you serious?"

"Thriller it is!" he said and paid for the tickets.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered in my ear, "Do what I say and don't try to run away or I'll go on a killing spree in the city."

I knew he would do it, so once again I didn't fight. We walked into the theater and went to see our movie. He led me to the back of our theater, to the last row of seats. He sat down and I began to sit next to him.

"Nope, sorry Blossy, your seats here." He said patting his thighs. I once again stared at him. "Are you joking?"

He gave me a death look from under his red cap. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

I started to curse in my head as I sat down on his thighs. The moment I did he pulled me back to his chest and hand cuffed both of my hands to an arm rest each.

"Whaa-!"

"Don't draw attention or I'll kill everyone in this theater."

He removed his hand from my mouth, "Why did you do that! And where did you even get the handcuffs?"

"We keep them when ever we escape from jail. Now shut up the movie's starting."

"You didn't answer my first question."

"No I didn't." I gave after that and just watched the movie. It was one those teenagers are being picked off by a sick killer with a chain saw and a mask. I barely followed the story.

At the third killing I felt Brick grab my thighs and yank them open. I shrieked in time with the girl getting butchered on the screen. He whispered in my ear, "Now don't do that again or everyone will see."

"They'll see what?' I whisper/screamed at him.

"This!" he hissed and then pulled my shirt up and bared my bra. I sucked in a big gulp of air.

"What are you doing!" I said as angrily as I could while whispering.

"Aww, now this isn't enough motivation now is it?" I felt a knife on my stomach. I stopped breathing. He dragged the tip up my ribs till he came to one of my bra cups. He glided the edge around it till he came to the strap of lace holding the cups together. He wedged the tip under it and cut in one smooth motion. My breasts sprang free and the cool air hardened the nipples.

But he wasn't done with my cloths yet. He reached under me and pulled my skirt up to my waist. He slid his hand under my thong and I cursed myself in my mind. Why did I wear that with a skirt!? He slid his finger over my clit making me bite my lip.

"Wow already wet? Being out in public must really make you horny! I wonder how fast I can make you come." He breathed in my ear.

I spun my head around and stared startled at him. He wouldn't.

He smiled at me. Oh my god! He totally would!

Brick's POV

I reached up with my right hand and cupped one of her boobs and relished the firm feel of her melon. Damn! This bitch could give a guy one hell of a good titty fuck. I felt her shiver and tug at the cuffs.

Heh. She won't get out of those, with out her powers it's so much fun to tease her. Like waving a toy in front of a kitten. It's so much fun to watch them think that they are as strong as a lion and attack. Speaking of felines there is a pussy that needs my attention.

I slipped one of my fingers into her pussy and tested how wet she was. Her cunt practically sucked my finger in. Yep. Wet enough.

I took my finger out and dug around in my pocket. My hand closed around a small tube. Ah, there it is.

I gently scooted her forward on my now spread thighs. I reached under her with the tube and quickly inserted it into her pussy. She jumped and shivered. I reached into my pocket again and grabbed the remote.

Setting 1, you are up. Click! Bzzzzzzzzzz.

She made an eeping sound and jumped. She started wiggling on my hard on it made me a little uncomfortable, but hey I'm not complaining.

I reached up around her to cup her breasts again. I licked and nibbled her neck as I pinched her nipples and made her squirm.

"You know, I really like your boobs. They're so soft and firm. They really do feel like peaches. I had always thought that was an expression."

Blossom was breathing hard by now and she was as red as her hair. "Bite me Brick." She gasped still trying to be the cold bitch she always is.

"Good idea."

I bit her neck as I pinched her nipple with one finger and pinched her clit with the other.

She screamed in time with a girl getting her arm removed on the screen. Damn Red was one lucky babe.

Blossoms POV

I screamed again I quickly checked the crowd in front of me to see if they had turned around. They hadn't.

"D-damn you Brick!" I gasped. I felt his chest vibrate with his laughter.

Suddenly the vibrator he had put in my vagina started going harder making me gasp.

Ohhhhh! It felt so good. My body started to strive for the orgasm it knew was coming. My breathing got more labored and a moan escaped my mouth as I wiggled on the bulge in his pants. I was a little pleased that I had that affect on him even though I should have been disgusted

I was so close now, I turned my head and tried to bit my shoulder and he took that as an invitation to bite my shoulder.

Ohhh.

"Are you ready, blossom?"

The vibrator was going harder in me. Ohhh!

"One."

He pinched my nipple and then messaged away the sting. Soooooo clooooose!

"Two."

"B-brick d-don't make me co-!"

"Three." He flicked my clit while the other hand thrust two fingers into my dripping pussy.

He muffled my scream by kissing my mouth while my head was turned. He tasted like tomatos.


	9. cuddly!

I own nothing.

Bubble's POV

Boomer was stroking my back and messaging my shoulders. 'Oh if he wasn't evil than I would date him in a second' I thought as I lay on Boomers legs. I laid on Boomer's legs for a while before I fully understood that there was an erection pushing into my stomach. I felt a grin grow on my face. I am a 'slave' at the moment shouldn't I take care of my master's needs?

I gently shimmed off of Boomers lap and crouched in front his legs. I gently spread his legs, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. I then looked at the large bulge in his pants.

"Let me take care of that," I made eye contact with him again," Master." I saw him gulp and then he said, "As you wish, slave."

I practically purred in pleasure as I gently brought down his zipper. His large dick popped out and I gently took it in my hand.

I messaged his dick and suddenly gave it a long lick from base to crown. I heard him hiss out a breath and grab my shoulders.

"Slave, don't tease."

I looked up at him threw my eyelashes and gave a quiet. "Yes master Boomer."

I then took his entire cock in my moth. Down to his balls.

I began to fuck him with my mouth. Taking him down to the hilt then to the crown.

In a matter of minutes he came down my throat. I swallowed all of his cream.

I took his cock out of my mouth and smiled up at him. "Do you feel better master Boomer?"

". . . .yes."

"Well then I will go bath again, I appear to be sticky." I got up to leave and walked a few steps before I was once again in his arms.

"I'm not done yet, slave."

The next thing I knew my wrists were tied to my ankles and I was sitting in the arm chair, my legs thrown over the arms.

"Your mouth no matter how good it is, isn't enough to satisfy me." He used his laser vision to slice the leather bottoms. Leaving my bare and then slid a finger in. I shivered at the touch.

He took his finger out and gently slid his cock in.

Oh! He was so big! I twisted and turned in the chair loving the sensation of his dick in me. He grunted and grabbed my hips stilling me. "Don't do that."

He then began to pump. Going in and out, putting more of him into me with each thrust, till he was all of the way in. I was moaning and groaning by then. And he was grunting with each thrust.

We made love slowly relishing the feel us slowly climbing toward our orgasms. It was as if he was trying to make up for the roughness from before.

We gently found our pleasure and groaned in unison. After a few minutes of just standing there feeling the connection of our bodies. He slowly withdrew his now soft cock and tucked it back in to his pants. He untied me and picked me up. He then sat on the blue bean bag and arranged me comfortably on his lap. In a matter of minutes we were a sleep. Me cuddled in his arms.

A/N I went all cuddly on you!

Now I need an idea to finish this story so help me!


	10. sex on a roof!

I own nothing.

Buttercup's POV

He was standing up his arms underneath my legs, his hands clutching my shoulders as I struggled to get away.

"Put me DOWN!" I yelled.

"Now, ButterButt do you really want me to put you down?" he said.

"YES!" I yelled again.

"O.K." he began to lower me and I felt his cock touch my wet pussy.

"Butch! What are you doing?"

"Putting you down." After that I just started moaning again.

Oooooohhhh. His cock felt so good! He was just brushing it over my opening but he was hitting some really sensitive parts. After a good two minutes of that he said, "Too slow." And he thrust in. I screamed again. Oh that stretch was sooo good! I could fell every inch of his cock sliding in and the HEAT! Toys were never this hot. It practically seared pussy walls. He was thrusting in and out, in and out and I couldn't do anything from my position except breath and take the pleasure. He started to go faster and thrust harder. It made my breasts bounce up and down. My cunt rippled in desire, I was so close to another orgasm.

His next thrust caused me to take him all the way to his balls. He left me there.

"Do you like that ButterButt?" he said. All I could do was gasp, oh that was a damn goooood stretch!

"Yeah, you like it. And I know you'll love this." He said and a shiver of fear and anticipation ran down my spine. He gently switched my knees in his hands and began to turn me still skewered on his pike. I came within seconds and he didn't stop, so the more he screwed me the harder and longer I came.

When he finally stopped I noticed that he was still rock hard inside of me. In an after glow I reached down between my legs and gently squeezed his balls. I heard him suck in some air and then he yanked me off his dick. I gasped in the sudden empty feeling. He set me on the length of his dick and spurted his seed out on the roof.

After he was done, he put me in a princess hold and walked toward a green blanket that I hadn't seen on the roof. He gently set me down and the spooned me from behind. In a matter of seconds we were both asleep.


	11. is that a pencil?

I own nothing.

I'm back! I got found out that I was writing porn so I had to lay low for a while but I promise many more chappies.

Brick's POV

There is nothing better than a chick shivering from an orgasm, that you gave her, on your lap.

It's really hot, but it kind of loses its good factor when the chicks who's world you just rocked says, "I will get you back for this. Enjoy your hands, you won't have them for much longer."

But I digress.

"But Blossy you know that you loooove my hands." I said as I dragged them across her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fuck you Brick." She gasped.

I smirked. "Good idea."

She yelped as I put my fingers in her pussy to fish out the soaked vibrator. After I took it out I undid my jeans and let my cock spring out. "Can you feel that Red. My 'Big Dog' wants in your 'Little Pussy'."

She began to squirm, to get away. "Brick, if you put that 'Chihuahua' in me I will never let you live to regret this day."

I guided my dick to her pussy and started to feed it into her, "Big words for someone handcuffed to a chair." I hissed. Damn she was tight, and really hot.

Blossom's POV

He felt so good I stifled a moan as he slowly put himself into me.

I tried to keep my voice cold as I said. "Did you put a pencil into me, Brick? Or is that the best you've got?"

I felt him chuckle. "Now Red I know that you're not that cold."

I gasped as he thrust once.

And again.

And again.

He was in to the balls and I was bent over slightly gasping and moaning as teens were butchered on the screen before me.

He slowly with drew and I made a quiet moan in protest, but be fore I could even gather my thoughts he was thrusting in to me again and he hit my G spot. I orgasmed again and I felt him come inside of me.

As I lay exhausted on his lap I felt him zip up his pants then I heard the twin clacks of the handcuffs coming off.

He then wrapped me in his arms and blasted a hole threw the ceiling with me, mostly naked and falling asleep in his arms.

"Damn you Brick." Where the last words I said for a very long time.


	12. what next?

Bubbles POV

My eye's snapped open.

My eyes flickered around the room before I remembered what had happened. I gently removed myself from Boomers arms and tip toed down the cavern till I came to what I thought was Boomer's room. I found some clean clothes and put them on over the slave outfit. I was totally keeping that.

I instinctively tried to fly out of the cave and found out that I could.

I flew out of the cave not looking back once, and headed straight home to wait for my sisters. To wait for them to come back from their own sexcapades I guess.

Buttercups POV

I woke to the sound and feel of a man breathing on my neck. I slowly opened my eyes to see if I had to kill the dude I was in bed with.

When my eyes were met with a blue sky I was confused for a whole 10 seconds before I sat up and stared at the hot hunk of evil man beside me. I hurriedly crawled off of the blanket that we were on and looked frantically around for my clothes. Mytop was still on my body but my shorts were a lost cause I eyed his pants and grinned as I took them from the roof. I started walking toward the door down and instinctively tried to go super fast. And I did.

My powers were back.

I looked back at Butch. Should I kill him?

I stared at his limp dick.

Nawww. That meat was too good to be true I didn't want it erased from the world.

Not until I was done with it of course.

I smirked as I flew home, 'let's see how this progresses.'

Blossom's POV

My eyes snapped open and I stared at my ceiling.

I knew just what had happened. Brick had taken me home.

I jumped up as I seethed and stopped short as I felt cold air on my entire body. I looked down and saw my bare skin.

My fist punched threw the wall. That damn bastard took my cloths.

My pink eyes flashed up to the mirror in front of me and looked at my bare profile.

I looked like a modern goddess that was about to go on the hunt for a male to either kill or mate with.

I smirked at my reflection my pink eyes shining. I intended to do at least one of those acts.

The door to my room opened and in came Bubbles and Buttercup. Both of them had a look of expectation on their faces.

"So what do we do now?" asked Bubbles.

"We're getting revenge, right?" said Buttercup as she began to drop the pants that were to big for her showing that she no longer had her shorts.

"Well of course, but how?" asked Bubbles as she peeled off her borrowed shirt showing the leather underneath.

I walked toward my wardrobe and dug around for my thinking lounge cloths.

"What do you want to do to them?" I asked.

"Well, we can't kill them so I was thinking that we could take down their confidence." Inquired Bubbles as she shed the leather in favor of some PJs.

"I don't mind that but I still want to ruff them up a bit." Demanded Buttercup as she stole one of my thongs.

I mulled over their ideas and then a plan started to form.

"I've got it."


	13. getting the boys

I!!!!

I'M NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!

I AM BACKETH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Dang. I have had some wild experiences in my life but having sex with Bubbles was one heck of an event." Said Boomer, as he lounged on the bean bag that he and Bubbles had occupied earlier.

"If you think the blonde is good you should see what Buttercup did to me. Man, that girl can really give a good blow job." Said Butch as he smirked at the memories of her doing just that.

"You're both wrong my brothers. Red is the best. There is nothing like fucking a pissed chick in a theater." Said Brick as he framed the outfit that had been on the pink puff earlier that day, next to a pair of torn green shorts and a matching blue outfit. He plopped into his red bean bag and the boys all stared of into space remembering the events from earlier today.

But then the lights flickered twice and turned off.

"What the fu-? " Brick's sentence was cut off by three loud bangs. He felt something pierce his arm and he fell out of his chair. His vision got blurred as he saw his other two brothers thump to the floor with him. He saw the lights flicker back on.

The last thing he saw before his vision went black were a pair of pink boots. Embezzled with the PPG logo.

**OK i have a little voting game for you.**

**it's called "Chose the Fetish!"**

**you have three choices for the ppg fetish and here they are!**

**Male slave. (Def. kind of like what Bubbles was exept a really diffrent twist, like the male has to beg to come.)**

**Animal. (Def. first of all, no animal sex. it's kind of like a slave only the guy is treated as an animal or pet. he is made to walk around on all fours and has a collar. really degrading.)**

**Toyed. (Def. your just going to have to find out but it leans toward tourture.)**


	14. The Subject

**not sorry for the late review, so sorry about not being sorry.**

When Brick woke up he really wished that he hadn't.

He was tied spread eagle to an operating table and he was naked. He spied a red headed girl in a lab coat messing around in the corner of the very white room.

"Hey! What's the big idea Red?" He yelled in fury as he began to yank his bonds. They let him move his legs and arms a little but no more that an inch in any direction.

Blossom turned around with a clip-board in her hands, her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a pair of glasses. "Pay-back." She stated then walked toward him with a confident strut. The click of her shoes telling him she was wearing boots.

She leaned over him with a calm expression on. "I've decided to use you to study how different things affect your body. You're one of the 6 only chemical X beings in the world so you get to have this done to you." With those last words she smiled evilly at him then stabbed him with a needle.

Brick yelped at the sudden pain and growled at Blossom. Who did she think she was with her uptight lab coat. . . that showed her curves, and prissy glasses that she didn't NEED . . . but looked as cute as hell on her and how her hair in it's tight bun showed her neck when she . . . turned . . . around. . . . Damn what a nice ass.

"How do you feel?" She asked as she sat in a chair and crossed her legs sending MORE horny thoughts into Brick.

His skin began to take on a pink hue as he began to gasp. "What did you give me?!?!" he yelled.

Blossom smirked at him. "A very concentrated hormone extract." Her gaze traveled from his eyes to another part of his body. Brick followed her gaze and saw that little Brick was standing to attention. He couldn't fight a blush. What was wrong with him? He wasn't SHY for god's sake.

Blossom took notice of his red cheeks and spoke out loud as she wrote on her clip-board. "Subject seems to have fast reactions to injection and has mild mood reversals."

He blushed a deeper red. Brick began to yell at her to let him go. "Be silent." Command Blossom, when he didn't shut up she went to a drawer and pulled out a ball gag. The sight of it made him yell louder.

She couldn't shove the gag into his mouth so she reached down and grabbed his dick. He gasped and she gagged him, but didn't remove her hand. She began to gently stroke him, keeping a very firm grip on him.

She leaned over and propped her head on her hand as she pumped him, loving how Brick's muffled cries of pleasure were echoing in the room. She saw a bead of pre-come on the tip and stopped pumping to swirl the sticky liquid around with her finger tip as she spoke out loud her thoughts. "The subject seems to have increased sensitivity."

With those words Brick lost the control he had been desperately grasping and let himself come. Blossom wasn't ready for him to do that yet.

With the speed of a super-hero she firmly pressed against the base of his cock, forcing him to not come. Brick cried out in agony as his ecstasy was denied him.

"Hmm, the experiment is not yet done, I must keep you from coming. . . " she snapped the fingers on her free hand and reached into the lab coat's pocket. She pulled out a short tube. It wasn't hollow and had a rounded end while the other had some sort of plastic cover on it.

Brick stared at it. His mind unable to make the connection. Then it clicked and he began to struggle with all of the strength he had as Blossom inserted the rounded end into her mouth.

She drew it out and kept his hips anchored to the table with her free hand. Then she mercilessly began to feed it into his swollen dick. She watched him with hot eyes as he yelled and twisted, trying to dislodge the thing in his dick.

When it was all the way in she let go of him and he wiggled harder. She climbed up between his legs forced his hips up off the table and then slid a cushioned block under him, forcing his hips to stay up. To keep his body in it's strained position.

"On to the next step." She panted as she got off the table. "Let's see how sensitive you are in other places."

**i don't know if this is good or not but i'm not really good at FEMALE characters holding the reins you know? I'll probably do Buttercup/Butch next.**


	15. one away from Bitch

"That damn bitch!" Butch yelled as he took in his new surroundings. He was in a jungle, or something like a jungle. There were big leafy trees and he heard the sounds of the rainforest, but it just didn't seem real.

Butch got up off of the ground were he had been lying. He admittedly noticed that he was naked. He growled out his anger and tried to fly. He couldn't. He had no power.

"THAT BITCH!"

"Shut up bastred. You're at the mercy of that 'bitch' right now." Butch spun around to see the 'bitch' in question right behind him. And naked.

He stared at her for a few minutes letting his eyes travel from her long legs, her exposed pussy, her large breasts, and smug smile that let him know that she knew that he thought she was hot.

"Heh, bitch, what the hell you doing? You want another ride?" He smiled cockily at her as he leaned in a relaxed position against a tree.

"Another ride? Phhft, please, I won't be take a ride, I'll be kicking your ass." With those words the green eyed brunette launched her body at the surprised male.

They fell on the ground with Buttercup straddling Butch around his thighs, just barley rubbing his swelling cock. He shook off his attraction and tried to get his mind back on the fight. He rolled over taking Buttercup with him. He was soon on top and smiling condescendingly down at her.

"Ha! Looky here, Butterbutt's on the bottom again where a woman should be." He gave her another smile before leaning down and taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Buttercup moaned loudly before puffing out a few words.

"No, it's my turn to be on top this time."

She flipped him over and grabbed a vine to tie his hands up. Butch growled at her and struggled to get free. Buttercup sat up and felt a very big and hard 'rod' under her ass.

"Oh, what's this? Does the man like to be on the bottom?" She wiggled her hips, grounding her ass on his dick making him gasp in pleasure.

"Aww, do you like that Butchy?" she said sweetly with a shit eating smile on her lips as she began to thrust her hips forward, and grinded in circles.

Butch was losing his as he had no choice but to let her do what she wanted to him as he watched her breasts jiggle in front of his eyes. He couldn't help but strain toward the vixen on top of him.

An evil light entered her eyes as she suddenly rolled off of Butch. He groaned at the sudden absence of heat, but the groan quickly died in his throat as he watched her crawl toward him on her hands and knees and gently licked her lips as she breathed on his long and meaty cock, that already had a bead of precum on it's tip.

She daintily licked the drop off, tickling him as much as pleasuring him. She met his wide eyes with her half-lidded ones. She gave a 'cat that licked up all the crème smile' and then suddenly deep throated him.

He threw his head back and gave a tormented scream of ecstasy. Buttercup, egged on by his scream, began to pull up and down bring him speeding toward a climax.

Butch was so close to coming that he didn't even try to warn her, thinking that she deserved to choke on his cum.

Buttercup could feel his pulse speeding up from the throbbing in his cock. She waited for the perfect moment, right before his cum came up into his cock and bit down.

Butch once again threw his head back with a scream of agony but this time there was no pleasure.

After Butch was no longer in danger of coming Buttercup pulled her head up and released Butch's meat with a loud pop. She grinned evilly down at him and leaned forward, brushing her tits against his cock crown, arousing him even after what she had done to him.

I guess he really likes it rough?

Buttercup layed her body between his legs and used her breasts as a pillow on his waist letting his dick be nestled in her cleavage. She looked up at him from under her lashes as she traced a figure 8 on his chest. Flashing him another shit eating smile.

"You know, you're name is just on letter from bitch, huh _Butchy_?"

**sorry it's not as hot as the last one, and to all of the guys reading this. the bite thing is just because she is the more evil of the girls.... i think, maybe**


	16. In chains

Boomer woke up in chains. Very literally. Everything was chained from his arms, to neck, and to cock. He was hanging from the ceiling of a shack and Bubbles was in front of him smiling serenely while holding a water hose and wearing a light blue bikini.

"Hello Boomer. How nice of you to join me. I was about to get started and I didn't want you to miss a bit of it!"

Boomer tried to ask her what she meant but he couldn't speak. Bubbles answered the unspoken question for him as she walked behind him letting the cold water of the hose splash his body. "That chain on your neck? It's pressing on your vocal cords. You won't be able to speak, but you can breath just fine. I prefer it over a gag, but there is just something so hot about wrapping your lips around something. But I thought you'd need all the air that you could get with what I'm going to do to you."

With those ominous words she let the cold spray of water run over his ass. Boomer jumped and Bubbles giggled. "Sorry about this. You're exposed to use lukewarm soapy water, but then I thought 'You kidnapped me' so I decided that you get what you get." And with that statement she spread Boomers cheeks and pressed the hose head past his asshole.

Boomer felt the intrusion and gasped when he felt a sting of pain and then shivered at the feel of cold water gushing inside of him. Tried to move away from Bubbles as she pressed herself to Boomer's back and whispered into his ear. "Feels a little weird doesn't it? But don't worry, this is just the preparation. The real funs going to be much better."

Bubbles reached up over Boomer's head and fiddled with the chains till they were all connected to one. "Come on Boomy!" Bubbles said with a smile as she forced him to walk toward a metal grate in the floor. She forced him to sit on his knees with them spread and then yanked hard on the hose and ripped it from his ass letting all of the water to rush out go down the grate.

"There we go! You're all cleaned out! Now lets continue." She dragged the struggling boy over to a wide table and rechained him to the table with his arms spread out his head forcing him to look forward to look at himself in a mirror, and his legs chained wide. He stared into his own wide scared eyes and then stared fearfully at the flogger that Bubbles had gotten off of the wall.

Bubbles grinned happily at Boomers reflection and said in a sing song voice, "Just returning the favor!"

She swung, relishing the sound of wood slapping flesh and the wince of pain from Boomer. She swung again and this time watched as Boomers legs jumped as the paddle made contact. She slid the flogger between his legs and nudged his fully erect penis and tight balls, enjoying the whine it brought forth before going right back to paddling his ass, and she didn't stop till it was as pink as a strawberry.

She dropped the flogger and ran a hand over his pink ass feeling him tremble in what would assume was pain if they didn't see his red cheeks or hear his gasping breaths. The erection was hard to miss too.

Bubbles planted a kiss to his ass then said in a sweet as sugar voice, "Ready for the next part? Just say so if you aren't."

**Yes, i'm not dead. But i've lost a lot of intrest in this story so i've decided to go ahead and try to finish it since so many people like it.**


	17. Subject 2

Blossom had already creamed her panties from just looking at Brick strapped to the Professor's operating table, his mouth wrapped around the ball gag, his lips moist with saliva as angry and horny eyes glared out of the handsomest face she had ever seen. Her hands ached to caress his arched body, to feel his tense muscles as they strove to move away or closer. She doubted even he could tell her the answer.

She let her eyes wonder over his legs, marveling at the wonderful shape as she absently ran a hand from his calf to his thigh. They were surprisingly not hairy at all. They were very smooth and she couldn't resist licking him on his calf teasingly rubbing her cheek on the sweaty flesh.

Blossom stopped playing with the restrained villains legs and turned her attention to his wonderful ass. She delicately smoothed a hand over his right cheek enjoying the shiver that it brought forth. "Hmm, it seems that all of your flesh has been sensitized to touch."

There was a grunt from him and Blossom couldn't help but smile. Then she suddenly inserted a finger into his anus.

The resulting grunt/scream from Brick made her smile wider. She pushed the finger in farther until she knew she had reached his prostate. She curled her finger and pressed hard on his prostate making him scream even louder.

"Does this feel good? Does it? Maybe you need another taste." And she pressed again. And again. And again. Each shout of pleasure coming from his throat making her wetter and wetter. She decided to add another level of sensual torture to her captive partner. She began to delicately lick his straining shaft as she lightly caressed his prostate, nipping the straining veins and sucking hard on his balls swollen with semen.

When his screams began to be rough, no doubt to the strain to his throat must hurt, she decided that it was time for the next step. She pulled out her finger and she felt his body admittedly relax, thinking it was over and her smirk almost split her face.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gift from Bubbles. She smiled at the beads and then quickly inserted them into his ass not letting him truly feel them until they were completely inside of him.

"So Brick, how does it feel to have those inside of you? Weird, I bet but it won't feel weird in a moment."

Blossom took his penis in a firm grip at the base and gently, almost caringly, pulled the tube out of it. It came free with a POP and Blossom shivered. She knew that when he came she won't be able to control herself from coming too. Blossom steeled herself and stroked his dick once and then yanked the beads out of his ass knowing that every single one of them ran across his prostate forcing him to cum as hard as he possibly could.

She was not wrong in her predictions. Brick's eyes rolled back into his head as his whole body shuddered and ripple in the pleasure that he shouldn't have been enjoying so much.

A jet of semen shot from his dick and splattered on the ceiling as the POP POP POP of the butt beads were the back ground music for the shattering of his senses.

Blossom watched this and couldn't stop herself from reaching down into her drenched panties and pinching her clit. The on sensation sending her over into her own orgasm that made her collapse onto her knees.

Soon there was no sound other than the huffing of heavy breathing and the drip of semen splattering onto Brick's legs.

**I Am ALIVE!!!!!!**

**THis chapter was pretty hot.**


	18. Dominant

_Th-that bitch._

"Now, while I do like to here you scream, I think you should quiet down, huh, bitch?" Buttercup said with a cheeky grin as she forced a vine between his teeth and around his head, tethering him to a tree.

_What? What is she doing!_

"Oooh! Look even after all that abuse you still want to fuck, huh?" She purred as she grinned down at his wet throbbing cock. She circled a hand around his pride and joy and squeezed.

_Ah!_

"You like this don't you? You fucking slut. You don't care where you stick it don't you? All you care is that you get to blow your load huh? Well, I think I'll have to punish you a little won't I?" She squeezed harder till it almost hurt and then she repositioned herself to sink down onto his throbbing cock and rode him.

_Aah ah ah AHH!_

"You like this huh? Feels good don't it?" She gasped as she twisted her hips, as she ground down on her little bitch. Her hand never loosening or moving from his base. She sank down hard one more time and stilled. She whimpered, then keened and finally screamed as her hot little pussy clenched around the meat in her.

_W-why can't I cum?_

Butch groaned around his makeshift gag as he flexed his hips trying to shoot his load, never managing to hit his pinnacle despite having enough pleasure for it.

Buttercup slowly lifted herself off of him, his cock sliding out as her juices ran down him. She was panting as she took in Butch's red pleasure twisted face as a new devious idea entered her mind as she stared at his gagged mouth.

Buttercup swooped down and picked up the red shaking boy that was out of his mind with longing. She carried him to a tree and with her hand still firmly around his cock repositioned him.

"Let's see how flexible you are Bitchy."

She turned him upside down, curved his spine, and steadied him with his knees till he had his cock hanging directly over his face. She sliced the vine with her laser vision and before he could make a sound, replaced his gag with the tip of his cock.

"Suck." She ordered.

Butch's cheeks hollowed as he complied too pleasure mad to fully understand what he was doing, just aware that it felt good. And so it commenced, Buttercup would give an order and Butch would comply.

By this time Butch's cock was a nice dark purple and Buttercup decided to end this hot show. She trailed a finger to Butch's puckered hole as he was licking his tip like a lollipop, she dug her finger in pressing hard to his prostate as she let go of her grip on his throbbing meat.

Butch's sperm shot out into his mouth, filling it and covered his face with his own thick cream. His cock continued to spurt on his face as another command came from a panting Buttercup.

"Swallow."

Butch's throat worked and he tasted his bitter jizz as it went in his throat. Buttercup moved him back to a sitting position as his cock still spurt his cum into the dirt.

"That was_ fun_." Buttercup growled to the shivering boy.

**_New Chapter!_**

**_Wow!_**


	19. Bangin' Pussy!

Bubbles spread Boomer's red ass cheeks as she licked her lips. She eyed his little puckered ass hole and gentle blew on it watching it contract.

"Now, that won't do at all! You'll get yourself torn if you don't loosen up! I have just the thing."

Bubbles got up from behind Boomer and grabbed an unmarked bottle of gel. "Blossom made this for Buttercup when she was just getting started, so I guess it'll work just fine for you!" Bubbles giggled as the restrained boy squirmed, trying to look back as Bubbles as she neared him.

Bubbles squeezed a bit of clear liquid onto her finger and smeared it on Boomers ass hole. Boomer gasped and bit his lower lip as Bubbles violated his ass.

Bubbles removed her finger and liberally slathered her fingers in the oily substance. She threw the bottle behind her and began to roughly message the oil into his butt-cheeks. She inserted two fingers into his anus and used her other hand to reach around and grab his throbbing erection. She trailed her fingers down it and gently fondled his balls.

"Oh, you want to cum so badly don't you? But don't worry, I'll let you . . .eventually."

Bubbles pulled her fingers from his ass where they had been thrusting and scissoring his hole wider. "Good, I think you're loose enough now." She purred.

Boomer, who was gasping by now, had a huge shiver go up his spine as she pulled her fingers from him. She had been delicately rubbing his prostate, just letting him have a taste of what he was going to get. He couldn't help but silently plead for her to finish him off.

Bubbles noticed this and giggled as she walked toward the wall that had escaped Boomer's notice before. It was covered in toys and costume pieces. Bubbles selected a pair of cat ears and a medium sized strap-on.

Bubbles giggled as she stepped into the strap-on and skipped over to Boomer who was watching the strap-on bob on her pelvis. She slipped the cat ears on his head and then presented the strap-on to his mouth.

"I want you to lick it Boomy, and do it good cause it's going to have to be good and slick when it goes in." And with that she shoved it into his lips.

Boomer had no choice except to cover it with his saliva, he stroked it with his tongue and when she pulled away he had a saliva string going from it.

"Good boy!" Bubbles laughed as she walked behind him and without further ado pressed in. She went slow, gently stroking in, and gently pulling out as she watched Boomer's face in the floor length mirror. He was so red and he was breathing so hard. His eyes where half open and glazed over as he was drowned in pleasure. Bubbles got hot just watching him. She wanted to see what he would look like if he was really slammed.

Bubbles tightened her grip on his hips and thrust in hard, the gasping meow sound that exited Boomer made her crave another. She began to really slam him while keeping her eyes locked onto his face, his mouth had fallen open and he was drooling. His eyes had slid closed during the ruthless slamming.

"Ah, aah ,ah Boomy, keep those gorgeous baby blues open for me." She breathed as she gave a hard twist with her hips, forcing a high pitched meow from him. He did what she said and focused on her big grin as she slammed into him, some of the oil from his butt getting on her hips as she thrust deep into him.

"Ha, ha, ha, l-look at me! I'm banging a PUSSY!" she gasped and giggled as she gave one more hard slam directly onto his prostrate forcing him to come right then and there.

He did so with a high pitched scream, all he could manage with the collar on. After the aftershocks were over and he had emptied his balls onto the floor, he realized that he was staring at himself in the mirror and that Bubbles was plastered to his back gasping for breath.

By the wetness dripping down her and his thighs, she had cum from banging him. Bubbles reached up and combed her fingers through his hair clumsily with a murmured "Good pussy" then seemed to fall asleep.

And even with the dildo still buried in his ass, Boomer followed immediately.


	20. Blossom's done

The road to consciousness was a hard one for the abused red head, his ass hole was sore, his dick was sore and his back was sore. He felt like he had been thrown through a wall and slammed into the concrete with a car. He was not a happy camper.

He peeled his eyelids back with a groan and was treated to darkness, he groaned again at the last thing he remembered. Blossom, the hot bitch, had made him cum so hard he thought his balls were going to bust. After that he had to have passed out.

He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't. He tried again but he couldn't even get a twitch from his fingers. He growled lowly, what had the bitch done now?

Suddenly the lights in the room flared on, blinding him. He lidded his eyes and listened to the steady clip clop of his most favorite/hated red head. He waited till the footsteps stopped and opened his eyes. He was staring into the gates of heaven.

Blossom stood over him in nothing but her bow, her wet pussy over his head. Brick couldn't help his cocks instinctive jerking.

Blossom treated him to a smile before walking over to a contraption that had at first been hidden in the darkness. The sight of it made his blood run cold.

It was a chair with a large hole where someone would put their ass, and underneath the hole was a large dildo hooked up to a machine. To make it even more frightening, there were leather straps attached to the arms and legs of the chair.

Brick's eyes flickered from the chair to Blossom's smile as she began to loosen the straps. Brick once again tried as hard as he could to move. His panicked grunting echoing in the small room.

Blossom ignored him and loosened the last strap. Then she got on her knees and begin to rub some oil all over the dildo. She finished and turned back to Brick. She smiled at his panicked face.

"You can't move. I gave you a very potent muscle relaxant, be happy! If I hadn't this," She pointed at the dildo, "would have really hurt."

She lifted the prone boy and placed him in the chair. Blossom strapped him into place and then pressed the on button on the machine. She stepped back and watched it work.

The dildo slowly went up and pressed into Brick's loosened anus. It went in a few centimeters but then slid back out, but a few moments later it was pressing back in. The slow cycle continued, a bit more pressing in smoothly each time. When half of the dildo was in though, the cycle changed. The entire dildo was quickly forced in before being slowly pulled out until all but the head was still in and then the entire dildo was once again violently pressed in.

The poor boy couldn't do more than gasp as his ass was stretched and violated. This was much worst than the anal beads and it kept hitting his prostate. He attempted to glare at Blossom but everytime the dildo went in he flinched killing what ever threat he could of made that wasn't already gone from being strapped to the chair.

Not that Blossom would have really noticed the glare, she was too entranced by his face every time the dildo banged inside of him, listening to hard to the slick sounds the dildo made as it was pressed and pulled from his ass. Her hands had taken residence between her legs as she thrust her fingers inside of her in time with the machine.

By this time Brick was sporting a wonderful hard-on and Blossom decided to truly begin her plan. She put her feet on the wood part of the chair that Brick wasn't taking up and held onto the handles attached to the sides of the back. She positioned her self and then engulfed Brick's dick into her wet pussy, throwing her head back at the wonderful feel.

Brick was in both heaven and Hell. His male pride wouldn't truly let himself enjoy being fucked in the ass, but he was also balls deep inside of the best pussy in the world and the owner was plainly enjoying the experiance. If the naughty thiings she was whispering in his ear were anything to go by.

So Blossom fucked him. She twisted and clenched her muslces all while dragging her cunt up and down Brick's dick. Telling him how good it felt, how much she loved to feel him inside of her, and just praising the gods in his ear that mojo jojo made him.

All of the sensations were eventually too much for the boy and he came, shooting his load inside of Blossom triggering her orgasm. They both spasmed and rode out the waves of pleasure, and when they were done, Blossom slid off of his lap and turned off the machine. All they did was breath, but soon Blossom grabbed a needle that was on the floor and injected the contents into Brick's leg.

Immediately the boy began to have his vision darken. Before he passed out completely Blossom gave him a quick kiss. Then he was out, leaving the girl to clean up the mess.


End file.
